Toxic Pea
|weapon/GW = Toxic Pea Cannon |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Toxic PeaGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Toxic Pea Cannon |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare}} Toxic Pea is the Rare (Super Rare in Garden Warfare 2) toxic variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 whose primary weapon is the Toxic Pea Cannon, which deals continuous poison damage over time. He can also deal damage to zombies by simply standing next to them. Descriptions Stickerbook description Although the Toxic Pea has a very radiant personality, he constantly complains that everyone feels so distant... In-game description Toxic Pea deals toxic damage to Zombies just by standing near them! AI Health(GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Toxic Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of Toxic Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close range damage base and critical is 26. *The max DPS at close range is 53.2. *The middle range damage base and critical is 24. *The max DPS at middle range is 44.7. *The long range damage base and critical is 18. *The max DPS at long range is 34.0. *The splash damage at all ranges is 10 at maximum but it varies based on proximity to the target. *The weapon has a poison effect which deals 2 damage every second 2-5 times depending on range and number of hits. The poison effect can spread to nearby zombies doing 5 damage for its radiation, the poison effect can even activate with splash or if one stands too close to the Toxic pea. *The ammo per clip is 12. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Toxic Pea's primary weapon is the Toxic Pea Cannon. It deals 17 to 25 impact and critical damage depending on the distance. It deals the same amount of splash damage as the normal Peashooter which is 10. It will also deal 3 ticks of 2 toxic damage. The toxic effect is triggered by damaging the enemy, or standing close to the enemy. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Toxic Plant Food ''Grown from the most toxic plant food, the Toxic Pea has a decreased reload time. Extra Toxic Peas Extra Toxic Peas increase ammo capacity and are good for diets. Toxic Pea Ammo Microwaved on high for 60 seconds, these peas will make Zombies sing, "I'm toxic, toxic!" Strategies With The Toxic Pea makes zombie teamwork hazardous. The Toxic Pea shoots peas that deal damage equal to the Goop (Chomper's ability), and possess a damage model comparable to the normal variant. He is great for crowd control with his toxic damage lasting for two to five seconds, dealing 2 damage every second. When targeting enemies in long range, splash damage can be extremely helpful since it also triggers the poison effect, making the Toxic Pea ideal at suppressing enemies. With the ability to trigger poisoning with both impact and splash damage, the Toxic Pea excels at wearing down high health zombies, chipping away the health of weaker zombies as well as being good for breaking up group rushes. when playing as the Toxic Pea it is important to know that the player does not require a lot of accuracy, this variant provides a lot of splash damage making the gameplay easier and much better for any player. The Toxic Pea is also useful for providing harassing fire at enemies from high vantage points since if they turn their attention towards the Toxic Pea, they will most likely be unable to monitor their flanks and the ground they stand on, which can allow a stealthy Chomper to devour an entire group of zombies if they will not shift their attention away from the harassing Toxic Pea to see why their teammates are taking damage. Against Try not to attack him in crowds as this will only maximize the damage it deals. Use a zombie with very high health (All-Star) or one that is very long-ranged (Camo Ranger or Painter but beware that the Toxic Pea excels at suppressing and harassing snipers) or one that is capable of moving very fast (A warping Scientist). Warp can allow you to dodge most of the damage until you get close while Energy Warp can allow you to traverse a Toxic Pea-infested path and try to get close enough to deal with them. is important to now that most of the times this variant will be located at places that are far away from zombies, like roofs. dealing with this situations can be quite difficult, it is recommended to use a sniper and take it down as soon as possible due to the fact it can deal a lot of damage to any zombie near or far away. However, try not to get too close to it as this will poison you instantly. Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Tactical Taco Party DLC * ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Toxic Pea GW1.png|Toxic Pea in-game Toxic Pea Stickerbook1.png|Stickerbook HYPERTOXIC.png|Toxic Pea using its Hyper ability Camo ranger vs Toxic pea.jpg|Toxic Pea with the Camo Ranger File:ToxicPeaHD.png|HD Toxic Pea Toxic Pea and Marine Biologist.jpg|A Toxic Pea figure with a Marine Biologist figure Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Toxic Pea GW2.png|Toxic Pea in-game ToxicPeaProj.png|Toxic Pea's projectile Toxic Splash.png|The splashing effect Trivia *Even if the player is vanquished by the toxic aura by standing too close to the Toxic Pea, the "Vanquished With" still says Toxic Pea Cannon. *His description is a joke about him being radioactive. *He appears to be radioactive and there are four details that prove it to be true; **Peas shown in the weapon upgrades list have the warning icon for ionizing radiation on them (they also glow green). **He can poison enemies just by standing near them, similar to how one can receive radiation poisoning by standing near radioactive materials. ***This suggests that Toxic Pea generates ionizing radiation. **Toxic Pea emits characteristic "beeping" sounds when firing or reloading, in a similar fashion to how the Geiger counter sends warning sounds when near radioactive materials. **Him, his peas and his "hands" glow green, similar to how radioactive metals often do in popular media. *Peas fired by him glow yellow-green, suggesting that they consist (at least partially) of something radioactive, like uranium or plutonium. *He is one of two Peashooters to be without back leaves, the other one being Fire Pea. **Though, an occasional graphic glitch may sometimes cause Toxic Pea to "grow" back leaves, this is only a temporary effect. *His eyes now have a green glow in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **His gas mask is now removable, too. *Like most toxic variants, this can be used for trolling at the end of games, vanquishing players after it ends due to the aura. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, his color was toned down a lot, from being a neon green to a slightly darker green. pl:Toksyczny Groszek Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Rare plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Toxic variants Category:Rare variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Poisonous plants